Time to learn your secrets Shego
by Micke1988
Summary: Shego has been hit by a truth-ray and you can now get the chance to know all her secrets, she must answer everything. and will probably be quite embarrassed and angry so read if you dare. I do not own any characters in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Time to learn your secrets Shego**

 _Shego has been hit by a truth-ray and you can now get the chance to ask her questions she cannot refuse to answer._

 _Readers can leave Reviews of questions they want to know and are sure to get answers in prime time in the world-wide TV that her brothers signed her to. (Expect 5 people in intensive care after this.)_

 _Questions are yours readers the more the better, Shego is very secretive so you will not get a second chance._

At 3:00 in the afternoon

Middleton TV-studio Shego sat strapped in a chair in front of several cameras not in her very best mood. TV host Kimberly Ann Possible came in and said.

"Welcome to this unique show when we finally for the first time in Disney history will have the chance to get to know one of the most popular villains better than ever".

"Please call in with your questions and you are guaranteed to get answers. Dr. Drakken happened to leave his ray gun where Ron could find it".

"And the effect lasts since Shego was hit by the beam, I have not told her that the camera is not broadcast live, but I will have a perfect means to get her to the good side when she learns that she will be fully published otherwise".

" **When I put my hands on Dr. D and Ron"!**

A very angry and frustrated Shego growls without knowing what was still about to come


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well, Shego, let's start by asking about your full name, place of birth, age and parents" said Kim with a big smile to an uneasy Shego.

"My name is Sheila Selina Kyle Wayne, and I'm 28 years old. I was born in Go City, which is an abbreviation for Gotham City which began to be used in the hope that all the crazy crooks would not show up when most thought the name attracted them like flies for some unknown reason. But the bad guys just got weirder than my father fought against during his time in office before Hego formed his stupid team that I unfortunately became part of. How do you think we could afford with Go tower? With a father who was a billionaire, it was no problem but I would have rather spent the money on my collection of Barbie dolls that I hide in my secret closet."

Shego managed to shut her mouth at least for a little while.

"It was interesting said Kim, and here's the next question from the audience. Do you have any fantasies that simultaneously be together with Dr. Drakken and Ron?

"Yes, kick Ron in the butt while I strangle Dr. D with my bare hands and after that I will kill my brothers for this, at least a little"

"Okay here is the next question", Kim read a letter and blushed. "Do you have a crush on me"

"No, but Ron is kind of cute when he drops his pants" this time Shego bit her tongue. And looked away in tears of humiliation.

"Okay this question reads. Which of the following people is best dating material, Ron, Steve Barkin or Dr. Drakken"?

"I thought it was clear when I fried Steve in the episode when I was terrible kind and you should see my facial expressions when Dr. D forced me on Karaoke night. Ron, I have never tried but he would only dare to choose the children's menu in a fancy restaurant, and I do not know how he would perform in bed".

Now Shego just wants to die.

Kim did not know if she should laugh or cry, but came up with the next question that was personal.

"What was it you were saying to me when you were still kind, seconds before the beam hit you and you became bad again.

"That you did not realized what a treasure you have in Ron, faithful, loyal, friendly, everything you could ask for and more. If I were you I would jump on him and marry at once". Before Bonnie takes him. Yes she loves him actually , I hacked all your classmates' computers once to get material to use against you but found some other fun. And saw that Ron thinks I'm hot and has somehow found an embarrassing video I made in college when I was very lightly dressed, Okay, I had only socks on me and all the others had it too. The boys had only one sock on a little weird place if you know what I mean. And perhaps it was not really a sock or a weird place but can we please change the subject now" Said Shego blushing.

Kim wrote down that she would kill Ron later and bury the remains in the woods and maybe Wade too. For how could Ron else got hold of the video, and when she thought about it, is not the webcam on her computer lit at times, especially when she was changing clothes. Yes, she would kill Wade, too, and with her reputation, she would not be suspected.

"Okay we go back to your parents. Your father is a famous crime fighter; do you not think he's a little unhappy with your career choice"?

"He does not know about it when he and Mom are on a private island since 10 years when they got tired of stupid crooks and we took over. They only have contact with us and I did not reveal anything, although they were a bit thoughtful when they got a Christmas card from the Colorado state prison. Mom taught me everything I know when she was once a skilled thief and I was always her little girl, the only daughter and the only smart child. Dad had hoped Hego would become a doctor or lawyer, but it was hopeless, possibly politicians for most of them only got a big mouth and no brain."

"I'm actually appointed heir to dad's business when I am the only one who can do the job, and will take over when I'm 30 years, crime is just a little hobby I have, and I never thought that Dr. D would succeed anyway, it was just fun to taunt him and fight with you and there were some benefits. To him, you could get him to just about anything with a bit of threats and violence in moderation; he is actually a great chef and has the biggest ego in the world". But it was clear that she meant to say something else because she was bright red.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay here's another question from an admirer. Have you ever used your powers to take you out of certain situations"?

"What wacky question is that? I do that all the time you should know, all the times that I kicked you in the butt and of course to avoid Dr. D karaoke nights it just needed some plasma for him to be focused on the more intimate evenings in bed"!

Now, Shego was desperate and made every possible effort to get free to burn the camera, and beat Kim until she promised never to reveal anything, for though she was a villain, she was not a murderer, Kill Ron and Drakken would be seen as a service to the world in her eyes right now, two less idiots could not do any harm, and save her reputation.

"The next question is about the true story of when you left Team Go all those years ago. many do not believe the official version is the true.

"Have you ever heard Hego sing in the shower? It would make everyone want to destroy the world he is in, and they used the large television screen that cost two million dollars to play video games on. what a waste of money. I could have bought the rarest of cuddle buddies the Flamingoat for such a sum, I could never forgive them and swore revenge on them and pushed the TV screen from the wall. after that it was not a good idea to show myself in the tower so I started to work for the cute idiot Dr. D for fun and some excitement".

"This seems to be one of the last questions today, have you seen any side effect of having absorbed all of Team Go powers"?

"Yes, I can make a copy of me when Dr. D wants out and sing and I want to go for a sexy date with someone else the bigger the better." Shego said, blushing and almost through the ropes that tied her.

"Okay before I let you go, I can say that these cameras were not broadcast live, but will be on the internet if you do not sign this agreement to never do anything criminal again, possibly help me to give Dr. Drakken a beating and help me to bury the remains of my so-called boyfriend and Wade for one or another reason you probably understand if you think about it".

"I have a choice? The latest part gladly, but what else is so fun? steal and kick you in the ass has been my life for four years and I have two left until the job as CEO begins and I want to have fun as long as I can, and do not come and ask me to be a hero again yuk"!

"Do you prefer about 500 million views on YouTube"?

"Okay! Your blackmailer I give up, but you let me take care of Dr D, it will be a slow end and he will be like every second of it. Oops"!

Meanwhile, Wade tried desperate to book a one-way ticket to Australia as long as it was necessary to keep away from Kim when he hacked the cameras and seen everything and understood that Kim would understand his part in certain things when she was far smarter than many knew. and he wanted to survive his teenage years but to spy on Kim had been worth it especially after that beam that made her tits much larger.

This was the story of how Ron was beaten by two angry women one was his future wife and how Dr. Drakken decided to retire and start singing full time, which he was actually pretty good at.

Kim got a job as head of the local security force at the space center, and lived to her annoyance together with her brothers for years because they were considered too dangerous for the society if they would be unattended any time of the day as they liked to blow things up in the air.

And yes someone had time to take Ron before Kim did, guess who.

This was the end of this story!

 **Leave reviews or Shego gets to know that you read her secrets!**


End file.
